


Before I Let You Go (I Won't Let Go)

by Enuj



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Poltical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuj/pseuds/Enuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three weeks since that incident but...<br/>He can still feel the pain. He’s been trying to reach out to him but Sandro's been ignoring him. He even made a secret twitter account so he could have an idea on Sandro's activities.<br/>But still, his effort went in vain. And if he could only turn back the time...He'll hold on to him tight. They would make love like there’s no tomorrow. If only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Let You Go (I Won't Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the singing Baste video?  
> Yep,that one where he was singing "Before I Let you go " by Freestyle.  
> I've been discussing this with my fellow shipper (my lil sis hahah!)  
> So,there!I just want to get this out of my head... huhuhu  
> I am such a hopeless case!HELP!

Before I Let You Go  
BasDro fic ----

  
 “Let's break up..."

_I can still remember yesterday, we were so in love in a special way  
and knowing that you love me made me feel, oh, so right..._

 Baste stared at his cell phone for the nth times. Those were Sandro's last text to him right after he learned that he flew back to London. Of course, he had known for a while that Sandro would be returning to London since he's still studying there. What he couldn't understand was, what lead the young Marcos to end their relationship all of the sudden. And thru text? No fucking explanations? As in—— nothing! Just a plain fucking text!  
  
_But now I feel lost don't know what to do,_  
Each and every day I think of you,holdin' back the tears I'm trying with all my might...  
  
Did he done something that could angered or upset him? He’s been wracking his brain, reminiscing their times together.Especially, their last moment together --- as far as he's concern, they’ve been happy. They had a movie date night at Sandro's condo. His boyfriend even prepared a romantic dinner, much to his delight and amusement because there is something sexy about Sandro wearing that apron. After that, he humbly paid “courtesy" to the “chef" right on top of the kitchen counter. They made love. It was a perfect night. But two days after that he received that damn text message from him.  
__  
Because you've gone and left me standin' all alone  
 And I know I’ve got to face tomorrow on my own  
But baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you  
 I hope that you're listenin' 'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go I want to say "I love you"...  
  
 “Shit..." He swore under his breath. It’s been three weeks since that incident but...  
  
He could still feel the pain. He’s been trying to reach out to him but Sandro's been ignoring him. He even made a secret twitter account so he could have an idea on Sandro's activities. But still, his effort went in vain.  
  
And if he could only turn back the time...He'll hold on to him tight. They would make love like there’s no tomorrow.  
  
 If only...  
__  
I wish that it could be just like before I know I could've given you so much more Even though you know I've given you all my love...  
  
But then, there’s a nagging feeling that's been swirling on his mind the moment he received the text. Did his family already found out about their relationship?  
  
“Uy, Baste. Tara, kaway ka sa camera dali uy!" His Ate Inday Sara suddenly appeared in front of him while holding her phone.  
  
He waved weakly at the phone. “Updates for your fans na naman Mana?"  
  
 “Na ah.Gusto lang kitang kulitin." Inday Sara hugged him. “Maya na ako mag-video,pa-low batt na ako eh."  
  
 “Ako na naman ang nakita mo." “Naglalambing lang eh..."  
  
“Ambot,Mana..."  
  
“Teka..." His ate blurted out. “What's wrong with you?Parang lagi kang depress?" Trust his ate to notice everything.  
  
“Nah,okay lang ako," he answered.“Na... Naninibago lang siguro ako,di ako sanay sa ganito.Hindi naman tayo artista para pagkaguluhan na lang lagi." That was partly true.He doesn't like the attentions he gets. With all the sudden media hype about their family, the more his private life becomes more complicated than ever.  
The more his secret affair was at risk. Could it be that Sandro have already anticipated this scenario? But if worse comes to worse --- He'll definitely fight for their love.And he's pretty sure that his family would support him if ever he came out of the open.  
  
 “Don't worry. You’ll get use to it." His Ate patted his back gently. “Sa ngayon,enjoy -enjoy lang tayo dahil once na ma-inaugurate si Papa as the new President --- things will never be the same,mas madami tayong kakaharapin as family. Bigger challenges at responsibilities and all, so, cheer up bunso oy."  
  
 He smiled ruefully.  
  
“Pasok ka na nga sa loob! Videoke tayo bilis!" Inday Sara playfully pulled him out from his chair. “Miss ko na singing voice mo."  
  
Baste let his Ate drag him towards their entertainment room .Some of their cousins and friends were there. Chatting lively while munching snacks among themselves. Their eyes immediately zeroed on him.  
  
“O,andito na yung Videoke King!Dali na,isalang n'yo na!" One of their friends chided on.  
  
“O,video-video tayo!Say hello,everyone!" His sister puts out her cellphone again acting like a cameraman and urging everyone to wave at the camera then turn her phone towards herself. “Hi,mga kababayan!Chill-chill lang here with my family.Dance,dance,dance!"  
  
He took that moment to escape but he got caught.  
  
 “Here's my brother,Baste!He's going to sing for us here!"  
  
 “Ehh...Paos ako Ate." He protested but his Ate did not budge.  
  
 “Dong, paki-play naman yung favorite ko --- The Reason ba yun?Oo nga ---Ayan nga,thank you!"  
  
 The familiar tune of the song wafted around Baste's head. He smiled a bit because he remembered his good old college days. That song was always their winning piece whenever he and some of his friends joined Battle of the bands or they would sing it on some gigs.  “Lowbatt na yang phone mo di'ba?"  
  
“Okay lan yan!Sige na,kantahin mo na.Please?For me?Favorite ko yan eh."  
  
He chuckled softly as his Ate do the puppy eyes on him. “Naman eh..."  
  
“Sige na...kakanta na yan!Ayiieh!"  
  
Baste shooked his head in defeat. “Ikaw talaga..."  
  
 Inday Sara squealed in delight as she handed the microphone to him. “Patapos na ‘ata yung kanta eh!Paulit na lang o sing ka na lang iba?"  
  
 Suddenly,Baste thought of something. “Ibang song na lang tayo..." He went to the videoke machine and entered the number of _that_ song.  
  
 “Eh?Ano yan?" Sara asked, her face scrunched up in confusion while staring at the screen. Then he watches how her face lights up upon recognizing the song and began gushing like a teenager. While he pour his heart out through the song.  
  
He could feel his eyes misted while his throat suddenly gone parched and the pain on his chest burning even more.  
  
_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss each and every day I reminisce 'coz baby it's you that I’m always dreaming of..._  
  
The song...it aptly describes his current state and right now, all he could only wish is that Sandro could hear and feel him. Hope that he gets to watch this video and read his secret message to him.  
__  
Letting love go is never easy, But I love you so that’s why I set you free...  
 I know someday, somehow I'll find a way to leave it all behind me...  
I Guess it wasn't meant to be ...  
But baby Before I let you go I want to say I love you I hope that you're listenin' 'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do  
 So before I let you go I want to say... So before I let you go I want to say "i love you"  
  
He jokingly curtsied in front of his audience after the song. They all clapped their hands and whistled.  
  
“Wow ah! May pinagdadaaanan?" One of their friends teased.  
  
“Ramdam ko nga eh.Parang may pinaghuhugutan eh." Other seconded.  
  
 Baste could only laugh at their teasing but deep inside --- he knows. He won't let Sandro go. He must win him back. He'll do anything. Everything in his power just to be with him again. Even if it kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done???!!


End file.
